


Living with a ghost

by Utsukishi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, and a bit of angst, hayama is a ghost, i hope this turned out to be good., idk - Freeform, ill add some after writing this, this had fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenhe Xiao-Dan was surprised when she first saw a ghost. After finding out who he was, she was more than fine to let him live in her house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with a ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chikoria95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoria95/gifts).



> I have such an amazing plan okay im about to write this so I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. also im gonna write more of speechless when i finishi my assignments which i shoudl be doing right now but hayawen

The first time Wenhe Xiao-Dan met Hayama Kotarou she didn't panic as all he did, was read a book at the table. "Excuse me but who are you?" She asked in case it was someone's friend. It might have been Reo's friend but she would be notified of any guests, right?

"My name is Hayama Kotarou." The blond boy answered without looking up from his book. After no further explanation of who he actually was (well, except for the name but she didn't really need that information) Wenhe was about to ask for more information when the boy suddenly turned around. "I'm surprised you can see me! Oh! You wear glasses, huh~? what a cutie! Ne, do you have special powers? Ah no! I should be asking for your name... I think. What's your name, miss?" He grinned and closed the book - not marking where he had stopped reading. 

Unsure of what to think, Wenhe slightly blushed at the compliment before answering the boy. "I don't have any special powers and my name is Wenhe Xiao-Dan. Uhm, why would you be surprised that I can see you?" She hid her hands in her sleeves as she looked into his eyes. She felt like he was carefully observing all her movements. 

"That's because I'm actually a ghost!"

* * *

 

Since then, Wenhe tried to avoid the ghost which had lived in her library (or so she thought but then she saw him reading a book while laying on her bed) but he seemed to always find an excuse to talk to her. "Ne, ne! What book would you recommend?" or "I like the way this dress looks on you!" One day, she finally decided to give in. 

"Ne, Hayama-kun. Which shirt do you think would look better with these shorts?" She turned to face him and held up both of the shirt. After glancing up from his book he shrugged and continued to read. "Hayama-kun~! I really need your help! This is important!"

Sighing, Hayama put the book down and looked at the shirt. After examining them, he pointed to the one on the left. "I think this one will look great. It's a bit longer and it looks like it would flow around your waist nicely. It's not too windy outside so I think it's perfect. Wear the shoes you got last week with the outfit. I bet you will look stunning in them." Without a doubt, she did look stunning (especially to him) when she was finally ready to leave. The shoes made her appear a little taller and the shorts really showed her legs off and Hayama had to reread a sentence 5 times before finally getting the image out of his head. 

The next time she had shorts on, he left to a different before she could ask any questions. He was a ghost and he didn't want to feel himself growing attached to a girl who would surely leave him in this house one day... it happened before so it was bound to happen again. 

* * *

 

After about a month Wenhe was sitting in her room, texting someone on her phone when Hayama walked into the room... or flowed whichever would describe it best. "Why does Hayama-kun flow through walls and not use the door? I mean, you can hold books, gaming consoles, and such so why won't you just open the door?" 

Hayama looked at her, surprised she was home since it was a Monday, then sat down next to her. "It's a pain to go through the door. I will go through it if I want to take something out if a room but if I can just go through the wall, I might as well do it and save some time." He glanced at her phone as soon as it gently vibrated before turning to look at her face. 

"Isn't that uncomfortable though? I mean you can hold books so wouldn't you be able to somehow feel the wall?" He had to be able to feel the book if he wanted to pick it up, right?

The question caught Hayama off guard. "Well... Yeah I do feel  _something_ but it's more of a... well... Ah! It's like with water! You know your hand is in there because you can feel the water, around it and it feels different from air, right? At least I think so I mean I'm a ghost so... Anyway, it's like I know I'm touching a book and I can sense it. Ahh! It's hard to explain I just do!" He ran a hand through his hair and frowned. He wasn't good with words that would make sense to so it was hard to describe without his head hurting. 

Wenhe was nodding when he glanced at her. "Also, why don't you go through the door if it's the closest thing? I sometimes see you going through walls although going through the door would be easier."

"Ah that. Well, there used to be a different layout here and I'm used to it so I sometimes go through walls instead of the door.. even if the door is a better choice."

"But this layout is easier to adapt to and to walk through it. It makes it easier to get from one room to another." 

"Yeah, well, I think the layout is shit and I would rather move according to the old one." He shrugged and gave her a blank look.

* * *

 

"Wenhe-chaaan~! Don't leave me alone again~ You're not going to school today so why do you have to go! She already said she can't make it~ Wenhe-chaaaan~!" Hayama held onto Wenhe's leg (which she thought felt a little odd) as he lay on the floor - probably aiming for some sort of a dramatic effect. He had been more clingy for the whole week and it was already Friday. 

Wenhe crouched down and ruffled Hayama's hair. "I'm meeting with Akashi-kun today so I need to leave as soon as possible. I can't be late as we have limited time." She smiled and stood up, about to turn around to leave. 

"Who's Akashi?" The tone made her stop and she looked at Hayama who was now standing- no, gently floating above the ground. His shoes just barely touching the ground. "Why are you meeting with him?"

"I'm going to study with him. I needed some extra help on a few questions that came up on the most recent test and he mentioned how he learned that, so I asked for help. I need to leave now. I'll see you later, Hayama-kun." She walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. Hayama only stared at the door, his fists slowly clenching and unclenching. 

 

After getting home, Wenhe decided to look for Hayama before doing anything else. He wasn't in her bedroom or the library... or the kitchen where he seemed to always try making something for her. About 20 minutes later and still no Hayama to be found, she tried looking for Hayama again. As soon as she stepped in, she felt some sort of an aura coming from the far corner. In the corner, sat Hayama, his knees drawn up and his head resting on his knees. "Hayama-kun? Is everything alright?" Wenhe asked and tried moving closer when she heard Hayama mumble something. "Can you say that again?" She asked and placed her hand on his shoulder, worried that he might be feeling unwell. 

What happened next surprised her a lot. "I said leave. me. ALONE." He pushed her hand away, and glared at her. When he saw her face, he seemed to momentarily regret it before resting his head on his knees again - his eyes tightly shut. "Please go away. I want to be alone. Away form you." He whispered and Wenhe decided it would be best to leave it at that. 

 

A few days later she felt him wrap his arms around her while she was reading. She felt his breath on her neck and soon enough, she heard him whispering 'sorry' over and over again. "I'm sorry I acted that way. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." 

"It's fine, Hayama-kun."

"No. No it's not fine you were worried and I pu-"

"If you don't stop talking I won't hug you back." Suddenly, he had been silent for the longest time ever. 

* * *

 

"Ne, Hayama-kun. What do you think looks better? I'm going on a date and I want to look good."

"I think the long top and leggings would look better. What was his name again?"

"Miyaji Kiyoshi. Thanks Hayama-kun! You're the best ghost friend ever!"

Hayama only smiled, painfully accepting the fact that although he may have developed strong feelings towards her, she would never fall for a ghost, would she? 

**Author's Note:**

> writing that last part killed me because i wanted them to be together but a ghost and a human wouldnt last too long i mean they could try but yeah
> 
> at least it has fluffy moments?  
> ahaha... haha... ha...   
> im sorry orz


End file.
